Queen To A Throne With No Home
by facetofacewiththeskies
Summary: when attendance at hogwarts is made compulsory the effects are felt not only by those in england but by a group of travellers with very different ideas about magic. a troop of 13 new students who respect no authority and only those that earn it are sent off to hogwarts(during 7th book), how will they survive when none have had any formal education? DH compliant. somewhat AU


**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything much at all really besides this plot and Ella + family/friends**

**Fair warning: there will be foul language in future and sexual innuendos with possible sexual content in the future but for now we are pretty much safe :)**

**This is my point of inspiration:**

_"… What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?" she asked Lupin._

_"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he replied._

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, page 173

**Let us begin in a quote-tastic way…**

Oh, the torment bred in the race,

the grinding scream of death

and the stroke that hits the vein,

the haemorrhage none can staunch, the grief,

the curse no man can bear.

But there is a cure in the house

And not outside it, no,

their bloody strife. We sing to you,

dark gods beneath the earth.

Now hear, you blissfull powers underground –

Answer the call, send help.

Bless the children, give them triumph now.

Aeschylus, _The Libation Bearers_

"…and now I am fighting for my freedom. Think how many of us are fighting and why. We must win this battle or die. Let the men live as slaves if they want. I will not."

Boudicca, as recorded by Dio Cassius

* * *

A standard tawny owl swooped across the forest, barely disturbing the dappled light below. Such a brief and mild shadow would not have been noticed if it weren't for the inhabitants of the forest being attuned to the nature of their current home. The muffled shrieks of laughter died at the disturbance and all the previous joy quieted in the wake of curiosity.

The owl landed in the middle of the camp on a worn card table and tiredly proffered its leg which bore a thick scroll of parchment. At the removal of its charge it left quickly unwilling to stay within the suddenly silent and hostile camp.

* * *

Ella sat with the younger girls on the forest floor, she was helping the two tiny six year olds make flowers spin in the air, well really she was encouraging them to push themselves to see how complicated they could make the dance of petals and pollen become and only using her own magic at their insistence that she needed to be part of their game. Ella knew they were capable but only needed to be encouraged or shown the movement she thought up, really they did well without her but it was the book in her lap that they needed to gain knowledge from, yes it was a muggle text book on the biology of wild flowers but with Ella's help the little girls understood where the flowers could move with ease and where they required an extra help so they could work their magic around the natural structure of the flowers.

As Ella gazed at the glossy image of the wildflower she wondered what she would teach them tomorrow afternoon, they really were learning quite fast. The most subtle change in the thin light was all it took to alert her, there was something different, a messenger which was not supposed to find them. She glanced up and met Leon's eyes in the tree above, the briefest nod was all he gave her and then he was gone, slipping through the branches. Daniel held her eyes with his from several trees away before prowling away to join Leon in scouting the area at her nod, only offering her the briefest of lopsided grins in response.

Ella sighed; her younger brother would be more trouble than good if anything serious was to happen. One of the young girls was looking at her with confusion at the sudden quieting of the forest while the second, Sara, was meticulously pulling apart the pink flower hovering in the air with a look of utmost concentration, tiny layer by tiny layer until it looked like the multilayer dissection of the flower on the open page of the text book on Ella's lap, only it appeared like it should be preserved in resin and on display had it not been held in place by magic. She waited for Sara to finish cutting the flower into layers using the simple cutting spell she had taught her a week ago. Once the girl was done Ella stood and the girls followed, they were her responsibility now. Entrusting the text book to Sara, they slowly returned to camp with Ella watching all directions and keeping the two girls calm and within arm's reach.

Jessica and Sam appeared through the trees guiding a small group of dirt covered children. They joined Ella and walked the children through the forest, Sam taking the lead and Ella and Jessica at the back forming a triangle around the whispering children.

"Just an owl, tawny, nothing special." Jessica quietly says, informing Ella of the disturbance,

"Nothing native either," Ella replies,

"Yeah I know, Jackson said it had a letter but we aren't sure," Ella breathes a light laugh at this, Jackson is known for telling tales, that and 'collecting' watches or wallets from men and then politely returning the item claiming that he found it on the ground.

"Gran's gunna be pissed if it's the same people" Jessica continues,

"But they aren't that smart, sending an owl to request an appointment," Jessica snorts at the idea, "Dear Leader of This Band of Gypsies, we, the idiots in masks, request an audience with you to discuss the exploitation of you lesser beings at our discretion. As you are isolated, possibly as inbreed as ourselves, we think that you are maybe probably could be possibly pure bloods, so then you can join forces with us and clean our houses with your wandless but every so pure hands. Yours in foul meaning and ill-disguised condescension, Death Eater double-oh-severed head. Ex-oh-ex-oh." Ella drafts while Jessica is left to stifle giggles, earning her a glare from Sam.

* * *

Gran was sitting outside her door while Popa stood beside her, there was a thick scroll in her lap and she looks furious.

"Any of the kids under eleven can go," Popa spoke quietly, "this doesn't concern them." The 'yet' did not need to be implied. Ella sat on the ground next to her brother Daniel; the thirteen year old boy looked at the ground and ignored her, having arrived back to camp not even a minute before her he was bored already.

"Does he know what's going on?" Jessica said as she flopped on the ground next to Ella, Ella nudged Daniel with her elbow, he shrugged to which Jessica rolled her eyes avoiding his open stare in the ensuing moments.

Gran, while being referred to as a grandmother by everyone is not actually everyone's grandmother, she is, with Popa, the leader of our group. In previous years she was also the head of what could almost be called an army, we have our ways of protecting our own and with Gran in charge there was never a mistake made. Alongside Popa's resourcefulness we have come to prosper and live more comfortably than ever before.

"We have received a letter from the Ministry of Magic," Gran begins,

"Which one?" a boy across from Ella mutters only to be smacked on the arm by the girl next to him.

"There has been a new law passed making attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry compulsory for all witches and wizards whose residence is in Britain and are between the ages of eleven and seventeen." Gran spat out sharply with a look of disgust. Silence, there was nothing but silence and a feeling of loss of something they did not understand in the group of teenagers.

Popa rested his hand on Gran's shoulder in an attempt to calm the woman now sitting stiffly in her chair,

"This means," he supplied when words appeared to fail Gran, "that you will all be going to school on September the first." And with his words the silence was shattered, there were cries of outrage and hisses and wails in displeasure at the unfairness that such a ridiculous rule could even affect them here.

"No!" Jessica cried,

"How can they even make us go when we aren't even on the same continent right now?" Leon spoke up, loudly above the complaints,

"All wizarding families need to be registered to one country as their home residence whether they live there or not, you should know that Leon," Popa answered, "we are all registered as residents of England because in the past their governing rules were the most amicable towards, flexing I suppose, in our favour."

"Ella," Gran spoke, her calm tone belying the fury that blazed in her eyes, "I expect you to take good care of everyone, prevent any mishaps from occurring." Her eyes locked onto mine and suddenly I am scared, not of the school, or the dark forces running riot in the country I'm now forced to enter, but of this responsibility, of taking charge of a dozen of my peers in an environment so foreign to us all it is nearly unimaginable.

* * *

**Well hi there, this is my first fan fiction and I hope I've started off well.**

**Just so as you know, if I offend anyone who is a traveler like Ella I don't intend to, it just fits with my idea to have a group of young witches and wizards who have seen many places of the world but not ever gone to an actual school, I don't know anything about gypsies or travelers so I'm making a lot of stuff up, I mean, pretty much everything.**

**The first quote is the same as one used by J K Rowling herself at the beginning of the seventh book and the other is Boudicca; look her up if you don't know who she is. I hoped it would give the feel to what I am trying to create here, still staying true to most of Deathly Hallows but following a different story that could have maybe happened.**

**I'd like to know what you all think so far so please let me know :)**

**p.s. draco will be along in chapter 4 or 3 or something to that effect xxx**


End file.
